Vhhkj
Currently, she is able to summon and manipulate the following spirits: , the resting place of all souls. Described as the greatest secret among magic that involves world reconstruction, this spell can seal anyone or anything into the LIbrary of Demise for all eternity; although, the spell will target those will powerful magic such as a Paladin. However, Ana risks having her existense removed if she uses all of her magic. Seventeen years ago, she mastered this spell to become a Trinity Seven A longsword with a jewel in the hilt and a single branch. As her primary weapon, Ana can manifest the sword freely which she uses to invoke certain spells. Upon activating her magic with the sword, multiple symbols appear on the blade. Anastasia-L's Thema is Terminus, a "Lost Thema" from the Luxuria Archive, and her branch of magic is Elemental Conductor. Describing her magic as "borrowing their power", Ana has the ability to communicate and interact with spirits. Particularly, as beings part of the world, only those favored are able to see them such as Arata, a Demon Lord. As such, she is quite sensitive to the state of the spirits, being able to detect then they have become disturbed. Furthermore, Ana can also use them to induce disturbances, once causing Arata to faint. As long as spirts remain the source of the world, Ana has access to an unlimited magical energy supply. Notably, Hijiri once commented that Ana's Thema Terminus would devour Arata and his friends if countermeasures were not prepared in advance. Elemental Funeral - A spell capable of forcibly awakening a Demon Lord, as well as placing the being under Ana's control2. The spell can also be used to supply her Demon Lord Knight with unlimited magical energy. Fire Spirit - A spirit enveloped in flames, capable of burning objects into ashes. Demon Lord Knights - As an existence desired and created by the world, the Demon Lord's existense is similar to a spirit. Additionally, after becoming the Saint of Resurrection, Ana gained the ability to manipulate and transform them into her own perosnal Demon Lord Knights as puppets for her to control. Astral Trinity Anastasia-L ch48 MA Astral Trinity Astral Trinity - Ana is capable of forcibly turning Arata into his Astral Trinity appearance, as well as change him into a spirit for her to carry around. Under her control, Ana sealed his soul in the "World of Demise" and transform the remaining Demon Lord Element into Astral Trinity, a "Superbia Knight" whom she can summon to her location and control at her discretion. As her Knight, Astral is loyal and quite protective of his master, able to withstand powerful magical blasts with his bare hands unharmed and can even cast the same spells as Arata. Additionally, Ana can increase his magical power by supplying him with her spirits energy. Alternatively she can also place his conscious into a suit of armour as a puppet for her to control2. Invidia Knight - An armored Demon Lord Knight from the Invidia Archive Ana ccontrol to attack her opponents. The Knight is very durable, able to withstand most physical attacks, but can be greatly weakened by Mira's Gehenna Scope. Gula Knight - An armored Demon Lord Knight from the Gula Archive Ana can control to attack her opponents. The Knight is very durable, able to withstand most physical attacks, but can be greatly weakened by Mira's Gehenna Scope. Archives are the core of Magic within the world of Trinity Seven. This is by which a "Magus" draws power from. Upon choosing an Archive, a Theme belonging to said archive must be selected that will be the main focus of magical study for the magician or Magus. of the Logos Art, it was devised a long time ago by Pythagoras, the mage known as the founder of the "Logos Arts." The spell gives its user complete measurement and immensely slows down the "time" of all matter aside from the user. To put it in simple terms, it's like a pretend version of "stopping time." However the user cannot interfere with anything outside of him or herself. There is a risk involved in using the "Baal Peor." Pythagoras, remained inside the "Ultra-High-Speed" World, and wasn't able to leave. The price of this magic is being stagnated in this world for all eternity, unable to move forward or backwards. OverviewEdit In the Trinity Seven universe, magic is both an energy and an art form that magicians utilize to achieve a desired effect. However, all mages appear limited to studying one of seven respective Archives. Within each archive are many Thema, which it appears mages can study more liberally. There appear to be four Thema per Archive, making 28 in all, additionally, a mage is not limited to studying just one of them, but usually picks one as his/her main. Each of these archives are centered around one of the Seven Deadly Sins, they are: Archive template Luxuria (Lust) Superbia (Pride) Acedia (Sloth) Ira (Wrath) Avaritia (Greed) Gula (Gluttony) Invidia (Envy) Most magicians will choose an Archive and Thema that is opposite of what their personality is, as that appears to be the easiest for them to use since Magic is irrational by nature, in other words, they must think in a way contrary to themselves. There are several magical armaments and tools that are available only to an individual who has mastered a Thema, for example the Iscariot member Rogue has come to possess three such tools. Magic King Weapons also require their user to have mastered three Thema and become a Trinity. If one wants to follow the path of magic, he or she needs a Thema (theme, topic, subject, or matter). Everything starts there and also comes together there. Superbia , Ira, Acedia, Invidia, Avaritia, Gula, Luxuria. These seven deadly sins act as Archives, and within them, you find a thema associated with that archive. Your thema is the thing that's farthest from yourself. So the things further from one's own common sense is what makes true "magic". Most people will choose an Archive and Thema that is opposite of what their personality is, as that appears to be the easiest for them to use since magic is irrational by nature, in other words, they must think in a way contrary to themselves. contrary to the norm, even for Magic Kings, Arata can use magic from other Archives despite being a member of the "Superbia" Archive himself by accomplishing three processes of analysis, basically, deconstructing other people's magic for his own use, Liese can also do this by stealing other people's magic directly. Superbia, "Pride" Edit Superbia's Archive is shown to possess magics which can reflect other magics, or magics which can dominate or erase them. This is because this Archive represents "Pride" and inherently shows traits of domination. Macros are a record of the steps needed to perform a specific act of magic, which are recorded in a Grimoire, allowing the mage to cast spells much faster and easier. They might be considered a magical App or program stored within the Grimoire which the mage runs. Imperium, "Rule/Control": Arata's main Thema, this thema gives Arata the ability to copy and erase other magics. Users: Arata Kasuga/Astral Trinity(Main) Lieselotte Sherlock(Stolen) Iustitia, "Justice": This Thema allows access to the magic called Gehenna Scope, which primarily focuses upon reflecting other magics, as well as scanning them to counter them. Users: Mira Yamana(Main) Verum, "Truth": The details of this Thema and the magic it can produce are unknown. It was used by a mage defeated by Mira Yamana, who lost control and caused a Breakdown Phenomenon, summoning spectres in her wake. Arbiter, "Judge" - theme of master Akarsha/Arsha Ira, "Wrath" Edit Thus far, users of this Archive display abilities relating to causing significant destruction to their surroundings, such that Arin's abilities are considered one of the most destructive of her peers, however, it is not limited to mere destruction, permitting barriers and such spells. Ruina, "Ruin": This Thema centers around the use of Chaotic Runes spellcraft, which is a spellcraft allowing the user to conjure the powers of the gods, specifically Norse ones, through use of runes. The user can use this power both offensively and defensively. Users: Arin Kannazuki(Main) Hijiri Kasuga(Main) Victoria (Victory)- When Arin's Demon Spear Gae Bolg is transformed into God King's (Odin's) Spear Gungnir using Limit Release, she will gain this extra thema with the support Yui's Arc Symphony. Partum, "Creation": Is one of Hijiri's additional Thema. Hijiri Kasuga Analysis, "Disassembly": Is one of Hijiri's additional Thema. Hijiri Kasuga Cultura, "Culture": Is a Thema stated by Yui to be in the Ira Archive. Acedia, "Sloth" Edit All three users of Acedia shown thus far have used powers which appear to focus upon magics that can manipulate space, such as teleportation and "Binding", it also seems it might have influence over time itself. Both users, though with different Thema, use the Logos Arts, implying that this is the dominant form of magic in Acedia. Its "Last Crest" is Baal Peor, "Time Fissure" which allows the user to slow time to almost a stop, giving them an undeniable advantage in battle, but in exchange they are imprisoned in that ultra-high speed world forever, barring outside help. Stagna, "Stagnation": This Thema allows the use of the Magic "Chrono Calculation" of the "Logos Arts" which primarily seems to allow the user to teleport themselves, in other words calculating positions in space-time. It also appears it can be used to absorb other people's magic and research, thus taking a "shortcut" towards improving their own. Users: Lieselotte Sherlock(Main) Arata Kasuga Ligare, "Bind"/ "Tie": This Thema allows the use of "Secret Numbers Art" of the "Logos Arts" which primarily allows its user to bind other targets. Selina Sherlock(Main) Lieselotte Sherlock(Stolen.) Sanctus, "Spirit"/ "Holy": Is a Thema stated by Yui to be in the Acedia Archive. Infrequentia: Is a Thema stated by Yui to be in the Acedia Archive. Invidia, "Envy" Edit The Magics of this Archive appear to be centered around shaman magics and spells, thus techniques such as Ninjutsu belong in this Archive. The "Last Crest" of Invidia is "Leviathan", however the only time its name is mentioned is when Levi only pretended to use it, thus its true abilities and consequences are unknown. Expectation: This Thema allows the use of Shamanic Spell magic. This magic allows its user to cast illusions and/or manipulate the wind, which compliments Levi's ninjutsu very practically, to such a point where it can become unclear whether she's using her magic or natural skills as a Ninja. Users: Levi Kazama(Main) Unspecified - Thema of Lugh, allows her to move at light speed, called High Speed Luminescence Magic. Users: Rogue(Main) Spero ,"Hope" - Thema of Levi Perfectus, "Perfect" - Thema of Ryuhime Avaritia, "Greed"Edit Edit So far, this Archive's magic appears to center around bringing others into one's own territory or world, which they can manipulate at will, alternatively, it might revolve around use of illusions. Amicitia, "Friendship": This Thema allows the use of Yui's Archsymphony. This brand of magic specifically allows Yui to manipulate others through song, casting illusions or putting others to sleep, thus taking them into her dream world. She is capable of bringing people's physical bodies into the dream world, thus saving them from threats in the physical world. Users: Yui Kurata(Main) Sapientia, "Wisdom": Is a Thema stated by Yui to be in the Avaritia Archive. Frux: Is a Thema stated by Yui to be in the Avaritia Archive. Gula, "Gluttony"Edit Edit The Magics of this Archive seem centred around one's emotions, and primarily focusing them into manifesting external entities or empowering one's physical body. Fides, "Faith": This Thema allows the use of Mantra Enchantment, a spellcraft involving the use of runes over the user's body, strengthening them and/or manifesting their power into external forms, such as Arata's dragon. Its power is directly tied in with the user's emotions, the stronger they are, the more powerful the user. Users: Akio Fudo(Main) Arata Kasuga Felicitas (Happiness) Luxuria, "Lust"Edit Edit Luxuria's Archive apparently possesses a large number of Thema centered around life and souls, specifically, Alchemy, the rules of equivalent exchange, and powers which consume everything in their path without relent are covered here. Vanitas, "Nothingness": A Thema which symbolises darkness and nothingness, able to consume and return all of creation to nothing. The essence of Magic, as well as all seven archives, can be utterly erased by this power. Users: Abyss Trinity(Main) Abies, "Creation"/ "Fir": This Thema allows the use of a Magic known as Outer Alchemic, which allows the user, via rules of equivelant exchange, to create weapons for his/her own use. Users: Lilith Asami(Main) Arata Kasuga Everlasting: Is a Thema stated by Yui to be in the Luxuria Archive. Terminus, "Terminal"/ "Limit": Noted by Hijiri to be a very dangerous and ancient "Lost Thema", capable of even devouring Arata and his allies. Anastasia-L TriviaEdit The term Baltan in the manga is a wrong translation of a fan. Because of the very small characters beside the larger complex characters (Kanji) that is found in Volume 2 Chapter 20, they mistook the word. There's a "ha character" in Japan where you can translate it into "Ba" or "Pa" when you add a specific symbol. Same goes with "Ru/R" and "Lu/L" too. The translation is not now fanmade, it has an original source, a teacher of Japanese language. So Baltan in manga does not really exist, that's why it was stated in the anime that it's Partum (even without using subtitles). They unlock a strength that resides in the deepest levels of hell. They require three Thema in order for a Magic King to safely use, without the sword overwhelming them, and trying to take control. If a Magic King is near death, they can sacrifice their Magic King Element and move their conciousness into the Magic King Weapon. This gives them a new body, but they loose much of their power. Mastering alchemy requires a significant amount of scientific knowledge and many hours of training. The first step to alchemy is realizing that everything in this world is composed of atoms. The one who discovered this observation from a cosmic point of view was Paracelsus Aureolus Theophrastus Bombastus Von Hohenheim. What he left behind forms the basis of Lilith's "Hermes Apocrypha," but it also includes everything from the basic alchemy ranging from involving mercury, sulfur, and chlorine, to the methods in transmuting the ultimate treasures, such as the "Elixir of Life" and "Philosopher's Stone." In other words, one needs to understand the basics, and all the hard work and studies of the alchemists of before one's time, before one can properly inherit Lilith's "Alchemy." It is not the research of her's alone; this branch of magic called "Alchemy: was established by combining the work of numerous alchemists of the past. Because of that, it became one of the best ways to understand the fundamental theories and composition formula in the world of magic. One very important theory is that, even though it's all classified as "Alchemy," there are actually several different strands. Saying that, this type of alchemy will need to learn the macro to perform three stages simultaneously. One would not be exaggerating if one was to say that each individual stage is a form of magic on its own. Putting it simply, first there's "Comprehension," in other words, knowing the composition of each particular material. Secondly "Deconstruction," splitting up the material into small components. even if one masters the "Comprehension" and "Deconstruction" stages, all one would have achieved is a small field of highly destructive magic in a much larger realm. This bring us to the third stage, "Reconstruction". It is because of this stage, that transmuting a simple rock into gold becomes possible, surely, form a magical point of view. Alchemy is bound by the theory of equicalent exchange. In other words, in the case of mages, when sacrificing ones magic and soul as a cost for the alchemy process. There are many mages who end up turning into monsters as a result of using it too much. Magic is the very power that people possess to stay in existence. Mages research and exercise this power that is deviated from the laws of the world. Which means, if one does not possess the power to stay in existence in that world or place, he or she may die, disappear, or lose control of themselves. Such mages become demons. It is not confined by logic or common sense and is thought to be generated by emotions and desires, therefore it's noted that women are more commonly able to use it, though male examples do exist. It is worth mentioning that the male exceptions seen have been some of the most powerful mages that exist, incluidng Arata Kasuga, Master Biblia, and Abyss Trinity. Body contact improves the sensitivity to magic. ArchivesEdit In the Trinity Seven universe, magic is both an energy and an art form that magicians utilize to achieve a desired effect. However, all mages appear limited to studying one of seven respective Archives. Within each archive are many Thema, which it appears mages can study more liberally. There appear to be four Thema per Archive, making 28 in all, additionally, a mage is not limited to studying just one of them, but usually picks one as his/her main. Each of these archives are centered around one of the Seven Deadly Sins, they are: * Luxuria (Lust) * Superbia (Pride) * Acedia (Sloth) * Ira (Wrath) * Avaritia (Greed) * Gula (Gluttony) * Invidia (Envy) ThemaEdit Thema or Themes are the research theme by which a magician/Magus focuses their study of magic. Thema or themes are specific to each Archive. Magic from similar Archives, especially similar Themes benefit from seeing the progress of other magicians. Magic from an entirely different Theme,especially a different Archive cannot copy magic. Luxuria, "Lust"'Edit * '''Vanitas, '"Nothingness": A Thema which symbolises darkness and nothingness, able to consume and return all of creation to nothing. The essence of Magic, as well as all seven archives, can be utterly erased by this power. Users: ** Abyss Trinity(Main) * 'Abies, '"Creation": This Thema allows the use of a Magic known as Outer Alchemic, which allows the user, via rules of equivalent exchange, to create weapons for his/her own use. Users: ** Lilith Asami(Main) ** Arata Kasuga * '''Everlasting: Is a Thema stated by Yui to be in the Luxuria Archive. * Terminus, "Terminal": Noted by Hijiri to be a very dangerous and ancient "Lost Thema", capable of even devouring Arata and his allies. ** Anastasia-L Superbia, "Pride"'''Edit * '''Imperium, "Rule/Control": Arata's main Thema, this thema gives Arata the ability to copy and erase other magics. Users: ** Arata Kasuga/Astral Trinity(Main) ** Lieselotte Sherlock(Stolen) * Iustitia, "Justice": This Thema allows access to the magic called Gehenna Scope, which primarily focuses upon reflecting other magics, as well as scanning them to counter them. Users: ** Mira Yamana(Main) * Verum, "Truth": The details of this Thema and the magic it can produce are unknown. It was used by a mage defeated by Mira Yamana, who lost control and caused a Breakdown Phenomenon, summoning spectres in her wake. Acedia, "Sloth"'Edit * '''Stagna, '"Stagnation": This Thema allows the use of the Magic "Chrono Calculation" of the "Logos Arts" which primarily seems to allow the user to teleport themselves, in other words calculating positions in space-time. It also appears it can be used to absorb other people's magic and research, thus taking a "shortcut" towards improving their own. Users: ** Lieselotte Sherlock(Main) ** Arata Kasuga * '''Ligare: This Thema allows the use of "Secret Numbers Art" of the "Logos Arts" which primarily allows its user to bind other targets. ** Selina Sherlock(Main) ** Lieselotte Sherlock(Stolen.) * '*Sanctus*: Is a Thema stated by Yui to be in the Acedia Archive. * '*Infrequentia*: Is a Thema stated by Yui to be in the Acedia Archive. Ira, "Wrath"'Edit * '''Ruina, '"Ruin": This Thema centers around the use of Chaotic Runes spellcraft, which is a spellcraft allowing the user to conjure the powers of the gods, specifically Norse ones, through use of runes. The user can use this power both offensively and defensively. Users: ** Arin Kannazuki(Main) ** Hijiri Kasuga(Main) * '''Partum: Is one of Hijiri's additional Thema. ** Hijiri Kasuga * Analysis: Is one of Hijiri's additional Thema. ** Hijiri Kasuga * Cultura: Is a Thema stated by Yui to be in the Ira Archive. Avaritia, "Greed"'''Edit * '''Amicitia, "Friendship": This Thema allows the use of Yui's Archsymphony. This brand of magic specifically allows Yui to manipulate others through song, casting illusions or putting others to sleep, thus taking them into her dream world. She is capable of bringing people's physical bodies into the dream world, thus saving them from threats in the physical world. Users: ** Yui Kurata(Main) * Sapientia, '''"Wisdom": Is a Thema stated by Yui to be in the Avaritia Archive. * '''Frux: Is a Thema stated by Yui to be in the Avaritia Archive. Magus Characteristics Edit * Magus who choose this Archive don't want much of anything. Yui stated before that all she needs is sleep thus there was nothing much that she really wanted. However, she now desires to live with Arata and her friends forever. Gula, "Gluttony"'Edit * '''Fides, '"Faith": This Thema allows the use of Mantra Enchantment, a spellcraft involving the use of runes over the user's body, strengthening them and/or manifesting their power into external forms, such as Arata's dragon. Its power is directly tied in with the user's emotions, the stronger they are, the more powerful the user. Users: ** Akio Fudo(Main) ** Arata Kasuga 'Invidia, "Envy"'Edit * '''Expectation: This Thema allows the use of Shamanic Spell magic. This magic allows its user to cast illusions and/or manipulate the wind, which compliments Levi's ninjutsu very practically, to such a point where it can become unclear whether she's using her magic or natural skills as a Ninja. Users: ** Levi Kazama(Main) * '*faith*: Rogue's/Lugh's Thema allows her to move at light speed, called High Speed Luminescence Magic. Users: ** Rogue(Main) Classes Edit Trinity Edit Upon mastering 3 different Thema a magus earns the title of a "Trinity". It is also known that Rogue achieved the rank of Trinity by owning three magical armaments which are available only to those who've mastered a Thema. There is some suggestion that learning the Last Crest of an Archive, also conveys the title of Trinity. In the case of Magic King Candidates, this is a very significant thing, as it allows them to manifest their Archive's true form, which resembles the "true" Magic Kings, such as Abyss Trinity and Astral Trinity, though only those who ascended by use of an "Element" have been observed doing this. In the case of "Genuine" Magic Kings this is also the level wherein they can gain access to Magic King weapons, although it seems this doesn't apply to "Candidates" who ascended by use of an "Element" such as Rogue. After mastering a fourth Thema and surpassing this level a "Genuine" Magic King can gain access to the "Trinity Form", essentially meaning that to a Magic King this stage is the milestone of their development where "Candidates" become true Magic Kings, without submitting to the "True" magic King within them; in Arata's case, Astral Trinity. For normal mages, this title appears to come with some form of power up as well, for example, when she becomes a trinity Arin's Gae Bolg becomes Gungnir, essentially turning from a spear wielded by a legendary hero to a lance wielded by the king of an entire pantheon of gods. It should be noted that while a mage can have multiple Thema, rarely do they change the magic they use, implying that they simply broaden the capabilities of their magic, or use the additional Thema to strengthen their main one. 3 Mastered Themas = Trinity 1 Mastered Thema but 3 Mythical Armaments/Weapons = Trinity 4 Mastered Themas = Trinity Form/Magic King Paladin Edit Very powerful mages are deemed Paladins, it is unknown what requirements are needed to reach this level however it is known that a fight between two mages of this class might endanger the world itself. Cardinal Edit Cardinal is the second highest rank of mage. Magus ModeEdit Magus Mode refers to the form a Mage assumes upon activating his/her Thema and powers, in this form, they are equipped with a type of magical uniform, which acts as a manifestation of their powers. Unfortunately, since Magus Mode is essentially a change of clothes into a magical uniform, dispelling the user's magic renders them utterly naked, this has earned Arata's Anti-Magic the nickname of "Stripping Magic". Archive Manifestation Edit By combining the Trinity with one's Magic King Element it is possible to manifest the true form of their Archive and transform into a stage beyond "Magus Mode". Assuming this form makes the user very powerful, and gives them a likeness to the forms of the genuine Magic Kings. * Ira Manifestation - "Satan": this is the manifested form of the Ira Archieve, which gives Hijiri a very demonic appearance. The transformation into this form appears to cause her great pain however it also grants her great power, power enough in fact to fight the entire Trinity Seven at once. Satan is referred as the demon of Ira/Wrath. Users: ** Hijiri Kasuga * Luxuria Manifestation - "Aeshma": The manifested form of the Luxuria Archive, assuming this form gives Lilith a rather immodest appearance. In this form, Abyss Trinity managed to use her power to rip open a gate to his world and regain his true power. It's not known whether Lilith can eventually learn to access this form on her own. Aeshma probably came from the name Asmodeus, the demon of Luxuria/Lust. ** Lilith Asami(Forced) Trinity Form Edit Upon mastering four Thema and surpassing the "Trinity" Arata's Magus mode entered a state called the "Trinity Form", which is referred to by others as being a true magic king's appearance. Arata has not yet truly "mastered" all four of the corresponding Thema himself however, meaning this form can only be used when aided by the Trinity Seven's members and his two Grimoire, however, its power has shown to be on a level superior to even a Magic King wielding a Trinity of Thema. After assuming this form, Master Biblia and Liber both seem to acknowledge Arata as a full fledged Magic King, and evidently, a marking has appeared on Arata's right arm. Due to the fact that he has not fully mastered the Logos Arts, formed by the fourth Thema in the set, this form is unstable and the mark on his arm seems to cause Arata significant burden. The name implies that this is Arata's Magic King Form, but it is clearly separate from Astral Trinity. SpectresEdit As a Magician's Research of their "Thema" progresses they tend to lose control of their own magic and in turn lose control of themselves. When this happens they turn into Spectres, as such these are beings that were once magicians and were devoured by their own magic. Spectres come in literally all shapes and sizes, but always appear as a pitch black body, the weaker ones seem to be easily killed and vaguely humanoid. They can often appear as a result of Breakdown Phenomenon, specifically Yui's caused quite a few to appear. Code-D Edit Noted to be an illusion that's materialized, a very powerful Spectre in the form of a dragon. It's power is capable of resonating with that of Magic King Candidates. One such monster was summoned by Yui's Breakdown Phenomenon and was in fact so powerful that it took as many as five members of the Trinity Seven to bring it down. As powerful as this monster is however, it's noted that if a Magic King Candidate class mage became a Spectre, they'd be even worse than this. However, Lugh, Levi and Ryuhime themselves are strong enough to take one down each. Breakdown PhenomenonEdit Breakdown Phenomenon are what occur when a particularly powerful mage, I.e. a Magic King Candidate or Paladin-class magic bearer, loses control over his/her magic, the results are devastating to say the least. Breakdown phenomenon strike in various forms: Arata's Superbia Breakdown Phenomenon forms an all consuming black sun, which erases everything in its range, destroying buildings and disintegrating entire human bodies, the only one known to suffer this fate and survive was Hijiri, who was in turn thrown outside of the world itself in the process. Astral Trinity can actually control this power, manifesting the "Black Sun" and subjugating it to his will. It is not known what normally happens to those killed by this power, which consumed Arata's entire home town and several weaker mages in Biblia Academy in the three times it has occurred. Yui's Avaritia type breakdown phenomenon is much less openly destructive, instead placing everyone in its reach under its spell and forcing them into slumber. This phenomenon transforms her surroundings into a dungeon and summons Spectres to her location. This whole thing was ironically caused by Arata's phenomenon waking her up in the first place, meaning it happened like a domino effect. Liese's Acedia type phenomenon was also fairly different from the above two cases, while she did summon Spectres, she also caused windows to shatter and could drain other people's magic power, the last part later became more dangerous due to Arata's Anti-Magic being absorbed by her. Liese, unlike the last two cases, seems to be able to control her phenomenon fairly well. It can be assumed that the type of magic, as well as the mage's Thema, has influence over how the phenomenon effects its surroundings, but regardless, the phenomenon caused by their loss of control are always volatile and extremely dangerous. Arata's Anti-Magic can banish these phenomenon, however, other than killing the offending mage outright, no other methods are known to stopping it As a Demon Lord Weapon, Judecca can only be wielded by a Demon Lord or Demon Lord Candidate who has achieved the Trinity. If the requirements are not satisfied, she will initate Berserk Mode, which attempts to forcibly awaken the Demon Lord within the user. If someone tries to interfere the process, Judecca then can repel the transgressors, causing them slight damage. The only way to completely halt Berserk Mode is for the possessor to release Judecca which will restore the person to normal. Otherwise, the transformation will continue to progress, even if time itself is frozen. However, upon successfully forming a contract, Judecca will become quite loyal to her master, providing guidance and support to fufill her owner's desire. Judecca can quickly analyze an opponent or the situation, as well as advice on a course of action . Furthermore, her ability enables the user to perform Paladin level techniques, such as supressing their magic before unleashing it all at once so quickly before anyone realizes. The release is quite large that even inviduals far away can sense the magic. Judecca enables her master to cast several different types of magic at the same time. While wielding Judecca, the possessor is also able to swiftly overview the surrounding area. Judecca, according to her master's commands, can perform imbue herself with magic from any of her master's Archive, such as combining with Mantra Enchant will increase Judecca's strength. As a Demon Lord Weapon, Judecca can channel a great amount of magic, unleashing devastation sufficient enough to destroy even the Sky Library. If the master wields Judecca effectively, she can overcome and force back against even a Demon Lord. If someone other than her master attempts to touch her, Judecca will bind the perpetrator and begin leeching the person's magic. Additionally, Judecca can transform into any form of her master's choosing, including a a pendant version of herself. She has also hinted at being able to assume a human female form if necessary. After her master relinquished his Demon Lord Element, as well as the ability to use magic, Judecca could no longer be used by Arata. As a result, she temporarily fell under Abyss Trinity's care. TechniquesEdit L'Ciel Cocytus - While charging herself, the possessor performs a powerful stike capable of destroying the Sky Library. Alternatively, the wielder can also summon large amount of anti-magic in an area to dispell a Paladin's magic or even a Final Crest. Imperiosus Magister - Tansfers her master's magic into another individual at the result of losing the Demon Lord Element, rendering the possessor a normal human or even disppearing in a worst case scenario. L'Ciel Ascella Cocytus - Together with Caina, Judecca's master executes two powerful simulataneous slashes capable of destroying two Breakdown Phenomenons.